The accurate detection of early stage cancer is critical to improve patient care by developing cancer specific interventions to prevent metastatic dissemination and subsequent terminal disease. The National Cancer Institute's Division of Cancer Prevention has established the Early Detection Research Network (EDRN), a multi-institutional consortium endeavoring to improve methods for detecting cancer at its earliest state. The EDRN has developed into an international research program of unprecedented charge and scope that supports and facilitates a broad spectrum of research activities, particularly the development and validation of molecular and genetic tools for the accurate detection of early state cancer as well as methods for primary prevention. Armed with cutting-edge technology, multidisciplinary experts are working together to fulfill the mission to globally improve patient care. The purpose of the Gordon Conference on the New Frontiers in Cancer Detection and Diagnosis is to bring together junior and established physicians and scientists with expertise in basic, translational and clinical oncology, as well as experts in computational biology, biotechnology and informatics in a unique nurturing environment conducive to forging partnerships. Such a setting would provide a unique opportunity and venue for intense discussion and evaluation of cancer research, establish research priorities, and ultimately advance the field by disseminating information through newly established collaborations. In an atmosphere focused on uniting biology and technology, physicians, scientists and technologists will work together to bring science and technology into clinical application to improve patient care.